


Wicked

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Yoochun,” Jaejoong not-quite-whispers, “it’s the Witching Hour.” Jaejoong presses the back of his hand against his mouth to hide his silly smile. Yoochun wishes he wouldn’t. “Let’s do something wicked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

“Hey, Yoochun,” Jaejoong not-quite-whispers, “it’s the Witching Hour.” Jaejoong presses the back of his hand against his mouth to hide his silly smile. Yoochun wishes he wouldn’t. “Let’s do something wicked.”

Yoochun is pretty sure it’s nowhere close to three o’clock in the morning. It’s probably not even midnight. Jaejoong loses all concept of time when he’s drunk. But just to give Jaejoong the benefit of doubt, Yoochun tries to peer over Jaejoong’s head to glance at the clock, but can’t see anything through Jaejoong’s cloud of black hair. Giving up, he lets his head fall back. Who cares what time it is?

“Hey, Yoochun,” Jaejoong says again, this time with his mouth pressed against the skin beneath Yoochun’s ear.

“What?” he asks, feeling slightly annoyed. Jaejoong has been teasing him with light touches all night and he’s starting to wonder if it’s possible to explode from sexual frustration. Jaejoong doesn’t seem to notice though. His fingers are pressed against Yoochun’s cheek and he’s staring at Yoochun’s mouth.

“I was just thinking about what it’d be like to kiss you,” Jaejoong says so quietly Yoochun wonders if he was meant to hear it at all.

Suddenly Jaejoong looks scared. In the blink of an eye, Jaejoong is gone and Yoochun is left alone, quaking in the wake of Jaejoong’s warmth and sensuality. Yoochun looks at Jaejoong who has moved over to the far side of the room. Their eyes meet, and Jaejoong licks the corners of his mouth and draws his bottom lip in between his teeth: something he does when he’s nervous and unsure of himself.

Yoochun gets off of the bed and starts walking toward Jaejoong. With every step forward he takes, Jaejoong takes two steps backward until Yoochun has him pressed against the wall.

“Yoochun,” it’s more an exhalation of air than an uttered sound.

“Jaejoong.” Yoochun tucks a lock of hair behind Jaejoong’s ear then trails his fingers down the curve of Jaejoong’s jaw. He leans in--Jaejoong’s eyes widen and his breath quickens--and just before their lips touch, Yoochun whispers, “Let’s do something wicked.”


End file.
